1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to mine roof and rib supports and, more particularly, to generally square bearing plates used in connection with a mine roof bolt and a primary support member.
2. Description of Related Art
Mine roof and rib (sidewall) control is important for the safety and well being of miners. Surface control is critical to effective roof and rib support systems. Surface control devices with adequate stiffness characteristics can help reduce or even eliminate progressive roof and rib failures. Mine roof and rib controls are typically managed by drilling a bore hole in a mine roof, installing one end of a mine roof bolt in the bore hole, positioning a channel, bearing plate, or mat adjacent to a second end of the mine roof bolt, securing the mine roof bolt in the bore hole, and positioning and tightening the channel plate, bearing plate, or mat to the mine roof or rib strata.
Channel plates, bearing plates, roof channels, and mats help to further stabilize mine roof or rib strata, which may shift over time and can be a visual indicator that the mine roof bolts have been installed correctly. However, due to the seriousness of the safety issues involved with correctly supporting mine roof and rib strata and the increasing risk of injury caused by mine roof falls, further improvements are desirable.